


but melt your headaches, call it home

by neptuneking



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, and things, barry is COLD oliver let him use his speed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptuneking/pseuds/neptuneking
Summary: “That tree is not going to fit… ““I knew it wouldn’t fit.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Olivarry Christmas 2016. 
> 
> This one's shorter, but until next time- probably 2017-  
> Happy reading!  
> tyler xox

“Oliver, please.” Barry drags out the word, the sound of their shoes crunching inches of snow joining. “Just this once, c’mon. It’s freezing out here.” He could have this done in a minute flat.

But no, the older insisted on trudging all the way out to pick and cut down their own tree. Something about it being family tradition, and wanting their first Christmas living together to be special. Barry understood, and it warmed his heart, but the whole process was a pain. 

“No speed, Bear.” Oliver stated, for the fourth time since stepping out of the car and into this blizzard. Okay, it wasn’t a blizzard, but close to it. Barry was  _ cold _ , he had a justifiable reason to complain. 

He sighed, opting to vibrate his hands and feet to warm himself up. Luckily, his boyfriend didn’t take notice, instead examining each pine with utmost attention. While Barry was living on his own, he’d gotten one of those miniature fake trees that came lined with lights already. He had no clue what to look for. 

“This is the one.” Oliver stopped in front of a tree that was extremely tall and thick, towering over them more than the younger thought necessary. He turned back to give the speedster a hopeful smile, “Do you like it?” 

“It’s… Big.” Barry’s eyes trailed up the monster excuse of an evergreen, assessing how much effort it’d take to even tie it on the car. “Pretty though.” 

The tilt of Oliver’s lips grew, “Just like you.” 

Barry followed easily, the flirting between them never ceasing to amaze him. “Guess you have a type.” He moved to stand behind his partner, slinking his arm over his shoulders. They grinned at each other for a second before getting down to business. 

  **

“Okay, just a little to the left.” Oliver grunted, gloved hands pulling the branches as much as he could without damaging the tree. It’s current position stuck halfway through the door seemed damage enough. 

Barry gave another push, huffing when it didn’t budge. He fell back, accepting defeat. “That tree is not going to fit… ” He dusted his palms off, leaning back on the hallway wall. It’d taken multiple apologetic smiles getting the tree up the stairs of their apartment building. Barry’s almost sure Oliver slipped the lady that lives a floor below fifty bucks. 

“I knew it wouldn’t fit.” Oliver sulked, going to slip beside his boyfriend. “Too good to be true.” 

Barry chuckled, casually crossing his arms as they have a moment of grievance for the lost work they put into this. A light bulb went off then, causing the hero to give Oliver a teasing look. 

“Does this mean I can speed out of here to get us a new one?” 

The man’s brow furrowed, troubled expression gracing his features. He was crossed with letting him go, or rumbling through the snow again. Finally, he sighed, nodding his head. Barry fistbumped the air with a quiet ‘Yes!’. 

He leaned over to give Oliver a soft peck of the lips, darting off with the heavy tree after. He was back not twelve minutes later, new but much smaller fir in arms. He raced in to set it up, the vigilante watching the lightning zoom around the living room with boxes of ornaments. 

“Woah, slow down! Decorating is for average-speed people only.” Oliver ordered with a laugh, the scarlett trace stopping mid tensile-wrap. He had his faux puppy eyes on, the ones that made Oliver reconsider anything he’d said prior. 

They stared each other down before Barry gave up, normal walking around the tree with sparkly plastic. The archer smiled, uncrossing his arms to pick up some lights and help. Christmas with a speedster… 

Oliver was in for the run of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos always appreciated! happy holidays!! tumblr: fakeyououtbucky


End file.
